


The Final Resolution

by CumbersomeWit



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reunion, mild mentions of blood and injury, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumbersomeWit/pseuds/CumbersomeWit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come home. They are alive, and everything is well. They just need to remember that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Resolution

Carlos watches as Cecil removes his bloodied vest. The nightmare is over, the aftershocks endured, fading like the remnants of a foetus dream. His bones ache from the stress. Carlos releases a long breath that turns into a moan as his body settles into the mattress.

Cecil, shirtless, settles next to him. His tattoos have curled into themselves, still and fading at the edges with exhaustion. Carlos traces the largest one, a closed eye centred just above Cecil’s pectorals. It twitches at Carlos’s touch, blinks open, regards him with a subtle smile. Carlos kisses it closed and grins at Cecil’s gasp.

“You’re smiling,” Carlos murmurs, looking up. Cecil raises an eyebrow. “You’re such an expressive human being,” Carlos hesitates, “but you’re not often … happy. No, don’t stop!” Carlos clutches Cecil’s neck, feels the heat run to his cheeks as Cecil blinks down at him. “Sorry. What I mean is … you tend to conflate a lot of emotions at any given moment. I’ve seen you happy and nervous, saddened and furious, quiet and restless, but … I think the last time I saw you truly happy was when I told you I wanted us to live together.” Cecil’s smile returns and Carlos's chest warms with it. He traces Cecil’s lips with bruised fingertips, can’t help his own smile from blooming. Cecil gathers him into a warm embrace.

“How can I not be happy in this moment?” He presses into the top of Carlos’s head. “We are here, together, after enduring such a long time apart …” Carlos tightens his hold around Cecil’s chest, who inhales, slowly. “I can breathe in your scent. Feel your warmth. Lay beside you on our bed. All these things I thought I would never take for granted, but somehow did.”

Carlos begins to tremble. He presses his nose into Cecil’s neck and inhales, letting Cecil’s comforting sounds wash over him. It helps that he can feel Cecil’s lips against his head. For too long he heard Cecil’s voice, disembodied and unreachable, over the tinny radio in the house.

“I’m here. It’s okay,” Cecil soothes. A hand brushes through Carlos’s hair. “We’re okay. We’re okay.”

Carlos can feel Cecil's heartbeat against his cheek, hear its steady beat beneath Cecil's words. He presses closer.

They breathe.


End file.
